


Taking the L

by KuribohIChooseYou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prideshipping, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: “The accepted challenge: unravel your opponent in three minutes or less to either incoherency or completion, whichever happens first.”
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	Taking the L

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyromanicofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/gifts).



> @PYRO HAHAHA LOOK WHO GOT YOU ❤️❤️❤️  
> 1) this secret was difficult af to hide for weeks  
> 2) I hope you enjoy; i have never written anything M or above before this so congrats on popping my... smut cherry. yw 🍒❣️ 
> 
> A very special shout out to [Dellefox](%E2%80%9C) for beta-ing this for me!! You rock!

Kaiba’s lips lowered over Atem’s need, his tongue sliding along the underside as he tucked his teeth behind his lips. He took as much as he felt comfortable with for now, knowing with build up it would be easier to swallow Atem, alternating between just-on-this-side-of-too-gentle sucking and mind-numbing licks from base to tip. Kaiba felt Atem harden inside his mouth and he shifted to look up, wanting to see the glazed-out look he was so used to. 

However, when he made eye contact, Atem had an arm propped up on the arm of the chair and was resting his head on the palm of his hand, a lazy smile across his lips. His fingers slipped out from under his cheek for the briefest of moments to signal him to continue, then found their place again. “Don’t stop on my account,” Atem encouraged, the shit eating grin on his face widening. 

Kaiba scowled, and doubled his efforts, plunging his mouth down and swallowing around Atem. One hand rested on a muscular thigh and the other wrapped around the base of Atem’s cock, twisting with each stroke of his tongue for added pressure. Kaiba wrapped his lips tight around the head and sucked, hard, as he stroked the shaft with his hand exactly the way he knew Atem  _ loved- _

The second Kaiba let up and lowered his mouth again, the cock in his mouth twitched once, and he tried to ignore the odd sensation, but then it did it again. Kaiba sat back on his haunches, swallowing the mix of spit and precum he had accumulated on his tongue, and rolled his eyes. When he looked up into the red eyes smiling at him, Atem was pursing his lips to keep his laughter in. He didn’t even look disheveled. 

“You  _ know _ how much I hate that.”

Atem couldn’t keep one of the giggles inside. “It’s not my fault you can’t do it, Kaiba.”

“That’s not the reason; don’t play dumb.”

“It’s about the control, you just have to focus on it-”

Kaiba cut him off, talking over him. “It feels weird as fuck when you do that when I’m going down on you,  _ and _ it was cheating. I should win the round by default just for that.”

At this, Atem laughed from his core, losing any semblance of composure. “That is _ not _ how this works!”

Kaiba looked at him incredulously, burning the image of him unashamedly sitting in front of him in his mind, his arousal still glistening with Kaiba’s spit. Kaiba felt the space confining his own need shrink, growing harder in his jeans. 

Atem held up his hands placatingly. “Okay, okay, it was almost time anyway. I’ll make it up to you and cut my time in half.” Atem’s head tilted minutely in question to make sure the updated rules were well-received. “For cheating,” he added after a beat. 

Kaiba’s gaze flicked between both of Atem’s eyes, checking for any more hint of foul play. Once he accepted Atem’s offer as genuine, he nodded. “Ninety seconds. I’ll be counting.”

Atem tucked himself back in his boxers as he slid off the couch, making room for Kaiba in his place. “Oh, I don’t doubt you will.”

Kaiba settled himself down in the seat, planting his feet to spread his legs wide enough for Atem to slip between them. The accepted challenge: unravel your opponent in three minutes or less to either incoherency or completion, whichever happens first. Kaiba had a five-point long win streak going and he wasn’t too keen on giving it up just yet. And now, he only had to hold out for ninety seconds to take his sixth win. Piece of cake. Barely even a challenge. Kaiba settled more comfortably on the cushion, already anticipating what Atem would choose to do to him, and mentally accepted his win. 

The timer started whenever the first touch occured, and Kaiba watched as Atem’s hands ghosted up his arms and back down again without contact. Kaiba’s jeans stayed buttoned as Atem toyed with the rules, close enough for Kaiba to feel the heat of his skin but still no contact. Kaiba felt himself flush lightly at the anticipation of touch - knowing it was coming, but not knowing when or where. The warm, tanned hands made their trek back up along his arms, hovering over his shoulders, tracing a line through the air on his neck and up his cheeks, then slowly back down, down, down his chest until both of Atem’s hands hovered over Kaiba’s. 

When Atem finally touched his skin, Kaiba’s eyes shut and he nearly sighed. His erection rubbing at the thick denim of his jeans at each movement didn’t help his composure, and after the tension of waiting for Atem to make first contact it was almost a relief to feel his touch. 

_ 85...84...83… _

Kaiba mentally ticked down his own timer, and opened his eyes when Atem lifted his right hand. This was a new tactic, one where Kaiba was unsure of the outcome, and that realization was a cold streak like a snake slithering down around his spine. 

Atem caressed his palm, turning it over and running his thumbs along the lines, gentle pressure from fingers to wrist. The soft underpads of his thumbs curved into the meat of his palm, around his slender, bony wrist to turn his hand over, and laid a light kiss to each finger, one by one. Kaiba was fixated and unable to look away as Atem’s lips made contact with the back of his hand, lips warm and steady, his hot breath panting out over Kaiba’s skin and tickling it. Lips pressed into the pale, flat skin, trailing kisses over and over as Atem held eye contact, not letting Kaiba look away for a second. 

_ 70...69...68... _

Kaiba struggled with continuing the countdown as he focused on the tender treatment of his hand. When the next kiss brought Atem to the joint between the hand and wrist, his nose dipped into the underside of the wrist, closed his eyes, and inhaled. Kaiba’s pulse quickened beneath the attention, spreading through him like aftershocks under the epicenter of Atem’s mouth. Then Atem locked his eyes with Kaiba’s once more as he flipped the smooth underside of the wrist face up, and covered it with an open-mouthed kiss. 

Kaiba squirmed slightly in his seat. The sensation of Atem sucking on his pulse point, his tongue licking circles into the skin, teeth nipping lightly at the sides of the joint all threatening to undo him. He wanted to pull his hand away and take back control, but Atem’s fingers held him in place and his eyes forbade him from moving. When Kaiba shifted for the second time, Atem moved his lips along the underside of his forearm, kissing and sucking and nipping the whole way to his elbow. 

The numbers stuttered in Kaiba’s mind like an engine trying to fire, getting lost somewhere between 43 and 38.

At the juncture, Atem treated his elbow with many short, light kisses in quick succession, dancing around the dip between his forearm and upper arm. When he did finally,  _ finally _ give attention to the sensitive skin there, Kaiba’s breath caught in his throat and the hairs on his arm rose. Atem licked a clear strip from the inside of his elbow up his bicep, relishing both the taste of the rarely-salty skin and the look on Kaiba’s face, then went back and kissed the line from bottom to top, each kiss a firm, purposeful pressure as they traveled up to his shoulder. Atem braced one hand on the arm of the couch as he leaned over, giving the bare shoulder one final nip before slipping a strong hand under Kaiba’s jaw and twisting his face to meet him; Kaiba was readily waiting for it. 

Their lips crashed together, a desperate hunger emanating from Kaiba into the kiss as he met Atem head on, burying both of his hands in Atem’s hair to hold him there now that the other had relinquished his claim to his right arm. One hand stroked nails along Atem’s scalp while the other dug deep and gripped, pulling taut as Atem dove his tongue past both of their lips to taste more of him, and was rewarded with the mixed flavor of the lingering remnants of himself on Kaiba’s tongue and the inherent flavor of Kaiba that Atem could never seem to get enough of. Neither of them remembered the time constraint.

Atem shifted to tilt up Kaiba’s face to a better angle, and was rewarded with the softest whimper, still barely a sigh, and Atem wanted nothing but  _ more _ . He worked a knee between Kaiba’s thighs to balance himself and spread them wider in the process, bringing his other hand up to wrap around the other’s neck, thumb pressed into the hollow of his jaw below the ear, and lightly squeezed as he deepened the kiss. He towered over Kaiba, pressing him into the back of the couch, and earned a second, much louder moan from Kaiba’s lips. 

The hand that was raking through Atem’s hair wound itself around his waist and pulled him properly into Kaiba’s lap, expertly bringing both their covered arousals together in a delicious friction that tore a groan from deep within Atem. He pressed his hips further into Kaiba, searching for more; for more friction, for more sounds, for more of  _ Kaiba _ , all while mapping out the teeth and tongues and roof and gums of the mouth he loved so much for the umpteenth time. Something he would never tire of. 

A low, drawn out whimper left Kaiba’s throat and floated around in Atem’s as they grinded into each other, Kaiba being the first to break the kiss for air, panting into Atem’s mouth with his eyes still closed. Atem drank in the sight of Kaiba unraveling beneath him like a man lost in the desert being graced by the gods with an oasis, and pressed a wet, sweet kiss to Kaiba’s cheek before leveling him with a smirk.

Kaiba opened his dazed eyes, and when he met the expression on his lover’s face he cursed and rolled his eyes. “ _Fuck_.”

Atem’s smirk widened, the pleased look in his eyes intensifying. “You know… We could just  _ say _ you won,” Atem teased gently, toying with the hair at the back of Kaiba’s neck. “You certainly look like the winner here.”

“Who said I was incoherent—“ 

Atem had ducked down into that secret place along Kaiba’s jaw, just under his ear, and sucked hard while grinding unapologetically into Kaiba’s lap, charming a gasp out of him that rolled itself into a moan halfway through. This accomplished the two things: 1) prove his point, 2) shut Kaiba up. 

Atem gave Kaiba the space to breathe again, and switched from mauling Kaiba’s neck to leaving featherlight kisses along his jaw. “You were saying?” He mumbled into his skin between kisses. 

Kaiba panted beneath him, searing him with a hard look before gripping one hand on his hip and the other under his buttocks to slam him into the couch beneath him. “This doesn’t count.” 

Atem grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a hot, begging kiss; wet tongues and firm lips paired with desperate need and playful nips. Atem broke the kiss, the wet popping sound echoing through the living room. He assured Kaiba, “It absolutely does,” before pulling him back in for another kiss, or ten. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuriboh-i-choose-you) ♥


End file.
